Loving Each Other
by DaNcEe BaBiii
Summary: A series of oneshots showing how much Troy and Gabi love each other and trust each other. [TxG]


Bonjour!

Je ma'pelle Alexandrine!

Et Toi?

Sorry. I felt like throwing in a little of French. If any of you guys know what that means then answer the question. Et Toi?

This will be a series of one-shots. So enjoy! Please let me remind you this is rated M!

* * *

"Brie, you ready?" Troy knocked on the door. 

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Gabriella told.

Soon enough the door to her bedroom opened. Out came Gabi in her bikini.

"Damn, Brie you look amazing in that bikini." Troy smiled.

"Really you like?" Gabi smiled as she posed for her boyfriend.

"Baby, you know I do." Troy smirked.

They kissed passionately. Soon one kissed became two then three. They finally broke the kiss.

"Come on lover boy time to go to the beach!" Gabi said wiping her mouth.

They finally left after a few more kisses. When they finally got to the beach. Gabi spread out two large towels for them to lay back on. Gabi sat on the towel trying to get a tan while Troy sat next to her.

"Troy could you rub the baby oil on me?" Gabi asked.

"Sure." Troy got up and poured the baby oil on his hands then he rubbed his hands against Gabi's skin and body.

"There you go." Troy sat back down.

"Thanks baby." She leaned over to Troy and pecked his lips.

"Babe, when are we going in the water?" Troy asked.

"In a couple minutes but you can go in right now if you want." Gabi suggested.

"No, I think I'll wait for you to go. Plus, I don't want to leave you here with that group of surfers looking at you like that." Troy said.

Gabi turned her head to the group of surfers. The surfers noticed she looked over. They all winked at her. Gabi stared in disguise. Which didn't go unnoticed by the surfers. The surfers still stared at her though.

"Baby, I love that about you. You're always protecting me." Gabi smiled.

Gabi loved that Troy would always be so patient and wait for her. He was caring and protected when boys were checking her out. Troy knew Gabi didn't like it when boys acted that way. Gabi got up from her towel.

"Come on babe." Gabi pulled Troy up from his towel,"Let's go in the water now."

They walked into the water together. As they walked farther the water got deeper. They walked behind a rock on the side so that no one could see them. Troy gazed into her eyes.

"What?" Gabi smiled.

"You look so damn beautiful." Troy kissed her. After a hot make out session they finally pulled apart.

"Why thank you." Gabi grinned.

Troy bent down to kiss her again. Troy licked her bottom lip asked for a entrance. Gabi let his tongue slip in her month while her tongue slipped into his mouth. Troy's hands traveled down to her bikini bottom slipping his hands into them. First he settled his hands on her ass. Gabi's hands were around with his trunk's waistband playing with it. Troy broke away from her lips to her neck. He started to suck on her neck.

"Troy... No hickeys please." Gabi moaned.

Troy sucked on a sensitive part of her neck. Making Gabi moan loudly.

"Baby!" Gabi moaned again.

"Sorry baby you are just so damn beautiful plus you turn me on." Troy smiled wiping his mouth.

"I never said you had to stop though." Gabi whined.

" Okay." Troy laughed. He went back to kissing her neck.

"Wait, It's my turn!" Gabi pulled away.

They were leaning on a large rock. The water was still splashing at their legs. Gabi was in front of Troy while he was leaning on the rock. Gabi started to kiss his lips with her tongue slipping in his mouth again. Then she went down to his neck. She started to nip his neck.

"Brie." Troy moaned in pleasure.

She went down to his chest kissing every spot possible. She went pass his belly button. She looked up at Troy while tugging on his trunks. She noticed Troy's cock rising. She smirked.

"Go ahead." Troy smiled.

Gabi smiled back and tugged the trunks off. Gabi smirked he was so big. She started to nip the top of it first before putting it in her mouth. She started to suck on it.

"Brie! That feels so good!" Troy moaned.

She started to take it in and out of her mouth.

"Baby, I'm going to cum." Troy whispered.

She sucked on it again waiting for the cum. It started to cum out. She started to shallow it.

"Yum!" Gabi smiled at him.

"My turn to taste you." Troy smiled back. Now Gabi's back was leaning onto the rock and Troy was in front of her.

"As much as I love that on you. It has to come off." Troy said reaching for the bikini top. He started to untie it. When it was untied he let it fall to the ground.

Troy smiled up at her. She nodded for him to start. He started to kiss her left breast while caressing the other. Gabi moaned. Troy bit on it softly. She moaned even louder. It turned him on. Then he started to kiss and lick her right breast while caressing the other. Gabi kept moaning uncontrollably. He bit on that breast too. After he was down he went down to her bikini bottoms.

"Troy? What if people see us?" Gabi panted.

"If people saw us already we would have been caught already." Troy reassured her.

"Okay. If you say so." Gabi said.

Troy slipped off her bikini bottom. Troy began to tease her by rubbing on her clitoris. Gabi threw her head back.

"Baby, don't tease me please!" Gabi demanded.

He stopped rubbing it. He fingered her with one finger. Then slipping two fingers in. After that, three. And then four. Gabi was moaning and would not stop.He slipped his four fingers into Gabi's mouth.

"Just to let yourself know how you taste." Troy commented.

"Yum! I taste good" Gabi giggled.

"Yes you do!" Troy replied before slipping his own tongue in. Gabi's giggling went to moaning. Troy sucked on her clitoris. She started to cum. The cum entered Troy's mouth. He swallowed it.

"Baby, I need you in me now!" Gabi whispered.

"My pleasure." Troy smiled.

He hovered himself on top of her. He started to enter her with his hard cock. Gabi nodded for him to continue. He started to pump in and out of her she started to pant then her pants became moans.

"Oh Troy! Right there! Harder!" Gabi told him. He began to go harder.

"Faster!" She demanded. He started to go faster and harder. He could feel her walls tightening.

"Troy! I'm going to cum!" She said again.

"Cum with me then!" He grunted. They cummed together. Troy could feel his seed enter her.

"Turn over." Troy told her. She did what she was told.

Troy began to do doggy-style on her. All they heard was the ocean, Gabi's moans, and Gabi's ass slamming against Troy. Troy kept pumping into her after a while he finally took himself out of her.

"Baby, where did you learn to go so fast and hard?" She panted while putting on her bikini top and bottoms.

"It runs in the family." Troy smirked. Gabi giggled.

They put on the rest of their clothes and walked hand in hand back to the shore.

* * *

That's the first one-shot! Did you like it? 


End file.
